Too Old For You
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Molly. It all had to do with Molly.


"Aaron come on," the younger brunette hissed, walking quickly over to the her boss and husband and quickly smoothing down the creases in his suit jacket. "Are you really trying to make a bad first impression?"

The older man frowned at the mother of three as she fixed the lapels of his jacket. "I've met her before, sweetheart."

Emily rolled her eyes. "For like a minute when you picked Jack up because his car broke down." She stepped back, taking a moment to marvel at her work before she realized her husband was stripping the jacket from his body. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Do you want me to wear a jacket and sweat all throughout dinner?"

Growling, the brunette walked back back up to the older man and started smoothing out the wrinkles and creases in his dress shirt. "Ok, well let's go over what we know about her."

The older man glanced over his wife's shoulder to make sure the youngest of their children were ok. "Why?"

"Topic starters," the mother stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's like when you write down flash cards for the kids and help them study? Except now you're just memorizing them."

"Isn't that the point of flash cards? To memorize?"

Emily glared up to the older man before her hand reached out to shoo her youngest away from the cookies. "Not now, Ave."

Avery Hotchner pouted, letting her mother take her hand and lead her away from the couter. "Come on mommy."

The middle child looked up and laughed. "Told you that she'd catch you!"

"Shut up, Chloe!"

"Hey," the mother of three chasted, giving her youngest a look. "Don't talk to your sister like that. What happened last time?"

Avery's dark eyes flickered down to her feet. "The naughty seat," she whispered.

Emily pressd a kiss to her dark hair before making her way back into the kitchen, untying the apron from her waist.

"Why don't you keep that on?"

Grinning, the ivory woman kept her eyes on the counter as she cleaned all the crumbs from the polished surface. She knew exactly why her husband wanted her to keep on the apron, being in love with the younger brunette being domestic instead of the tough woman she was out at work, but they weren't in the bedroom right now.

Hearing the doorbell ring, the dark hared couple didn't even get the chance to look up before their son came racing down the steps.

"Is the food ready? She's early," the teenager stated shakily as he tucked his shirt back into his pants. "Chloe, get off the couch and come help Ave with her shoes? The cookies are out before the chicken? It is chicken, right? Or was it lobster?"'

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at the young boy, and she tightened the ponytail that kept her hair out of her eyes. "Are you having another panic attack, baby?"

Jack looked to his mother with wide eyes. "That's not funny."

"Jack, we get that you like her but you don't need to have an stroke because you're trying to impress her."

"The first date you had with mom, you were sweating so much that your wine glass slipped from your hand and landed in her lap," the sixteen year old pointed out.

Emily laughed. "You were five."

"He's got a good memory," the father of three laughed.

The small smile that had briefly appeared on the teenager's face quickly disappeared when he heard a knocking on the door. "Oh my God, she's been standing out there for a full minute."

Emily watched her son practically sprint to the door before she turned and ushered her two daughters to stand with her and her husband by the kitchen table. "Be nice, alright? Your brother really likes this girl."

"What if she's crazy?"

Avery looked up to the ten year old at her side and shrugged her delicate little shoulders. "That's why she's dating Jackie."

Hotch shared a wide eyed look with his wife before bending down to his youngest's level. "Avery Ann," he chasted, waiting until the brunette mother of three looked away before giving his daughter a low five. "Nice one."

"Aaron," the ivory woman scolded, giving him a wink before turning to the teen entering their home.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Molly. Her parents are the ones in town who foster all those kids before they get moved to permanent homes." Guiding his girlfriend into his house, the sixteen year old gave her a comforting smile. "Molly, these are my parents. Emily and Aaron Hotchner."

The brown eyed girl smiled to the pair before extending her hand for them to shake. "The FBI agents," she nodded enthusiastically. "Jack brags about you all the time at school."

The couple shared a loving smile before pushing their daughters closer to the newcomer. "These are our daughters, Chloe and Avery."

"We've met," the teenager smiled, nodding to the two girls staring up to her. "I was with Jack when he picked them up from school one day." Turning to the older woman before her, Molly's eyes brightened. "Mrs. Hotchner, I've read all about you. Your mother actually came to Buffalo once. That's where I'm originally from," she supplied. "She was there for a conference and my dad got to sit in because he was a guard at the court house."

Emily smiled softly to the young girl, picking up her youngest who was tugging on the hem of her skirt. "Well why don't we all sit down? Jack has told us so much about you."

Molly let her boyfriend press a kiss to her cheek before leading her over to the table, her teeth nibbling gently into her bottom lip when he pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you, Jackie."

"You call him Jackie too?" Avery turned to her mother and leaned over to grab her hand. "Mommy, that's what we call him too."

The mother of three chuckled, wiping the dribble of milk from the six year old's chin. "I know."

"Mrs. Hotchner, I wanted to ask how your last case went."

Hotch unfolded his napkin and looked to the sixteen year old who had been seated directly across from his wife. "Our case?"

Molly nodded excitedly, her eyes never leaving the mother who looked over to her. "I'm actually graduating early in the spring and I'm going to college for forensic science and criminology. I'm so interested in what you two do."

"Oh," the brunette woman smiled, laughing at the giddiness she saw in her son's girlfriend's eyes. "Well it was tougher than usual, being a case so close to home, but we got him in time."

Molly grinned.

Frowning, Avery leaned to her left and elbowed her sister in her arm. "She's looking weird."

Chloe shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth and looked over to the other girl in their home, chewing the meat her mother had cooked before shaking her head. "She has weird eyes," she shrugged.

"Well how did you two meet?"

The eldest Hotchner child was in the middle of pouring his girlfriend a glass of water when he looked over to his parents. "She's a cheerleader," he laughed slightly, still in awe of getting to date such a popular girl. "The cheerleaders had a football game cancelled one day and they came to cheer for us instead."

Emily smirked, seeing how red her son was getting just recalling the story. "Well I hope you made a goal," she winked. "Needed to impress her."

Molly shook her head at the joke. "He's been in all my math classes since the fifth grade. He didn't need to impress me," she joked, running her hand down her boyfriend's arm while her brown eyes flickered down to underneath the table, catching the way the older woman crossed her legs so the heel of her shoe poked into the back of her calf.

"Look," whispered the six year old to her older sister. "She's got creepy eyes again."

Glancing as sneakily as she could over to the side of the table where the teenagers were sitting, the green eyed girl watched Molly's face as her mother retold an embarrassing story about her big brother, and she saw the teen's eyes light up and her dimples pop out when Emily smiled to her. Chloe almost choked on her food, reaching back over to her sister and smacked at her arm. "She looks at mom like daddy looking at mom," she hissed. "Creepy!"

"Girls," their father called, his brows raising when he heard their voices raise. "Something you want to share?"

Chloe held her breath, meeting eyes with her father before reaching over her plate to her glass of milk and knocking it over. "Oops."

The mother of three's jaw dropped at the action and she immediately shot up from her seat, picking up the glass. "Chloe, what was that for?"

"Sorry."

Molly bit her lip, not hesitating to stand from her seat along with the older woman. "I can help."

"Oh no," the brunette woman denied, taking her napkin and throwing it down on the table. "It's alright."

"No, I insist."

Waiting until the two women were out of earshot, Jack leaned over the now empty chair beside him and slapped his younger sister in the arm. "Chlo, what the hell?"

"Hey," his father warned, looking at the sixteen year old with hard eyes. "Don't do that again."

"It's all part of my plan."

Jack's face contorted in confusion at the look of determination on his younger sister's face. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Avery gets it!"

The six year old looked between her older brother and her father before shaking her head. "No I don't."

Chloe, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder, rolled her eyes. "Watch," she whispered, seeing both her mother and Molly coming back from the kitchen.

"Chloe, what was that?"

The green eyed girl sighed, looking to her mother with a pout that she knew would win her over. "I'm sorry," she said with a quivering voice, her hands starting to shake so much that they knocked her fork on the floor.

Emily held in her sigh, running her hand over her daughter's hair before bending down to pick up the utensil from the floor. "It's ok, baby. Aaron, will you pour her another glass?"

Kicking her brother gently under the table, the middle child smirked, gesturing to the girl he had brought home to introduce as his girlfriend.

She was outright staring at his mother's ass.

Jack's eyes widened, his jaw dropping as the realization hit him. The reason why the younger girl had always asked about his mother, basically stalked both his parents on the internet to see if anything new had happened and then only asked about his mother? The reason why she had gotten her a little present as a thank you for inviting her for dinner and then cursing herself the entire drive to his house because she had left it at home? He had just thought that she was trying her best to make a good impression with him and his family.

But Molly had a thing for his mother.

"Thank you," Emily smiled, taking the napkin from the younger brunette by her side and dabbing the spilled milk. "Molly, why don't you come and help me bring out the salad? I forgot it in the kitchen."

"Of course."

Jack put his hand to his chest, trying to hold back the nausea at the thought of the girl he had constantly made out with and how she had probably been thinking of his mother the entire time.

Watching her follow the mother of three back into the kitchen like a dog chasing its master, the sixteen year old grabbed his water and chugged it.

She would have to go.


End file.
